Whisper
by Light Soleanna
Summary: Capítulo 2: La luna y el bote. Suelen decir que soy muy frío y calculador, demasiado como para que alguien se hiciera amigo mío, mucho menos para que una mujer se enamorara de mí o aún peor, que yo me enamorase de una mujer… LxOC Por ahora K.
1. Prólogo: Metira

Hola que tal, este es mi primer fanfic de Death Note y espero que les guste, verán que hay una personaje nueva y se pueden estar preguntando "¿Y esta de donde salió?" pero voy aclarando desde ahora que esto se sabrá mientras avanza la historia.

-

-

-

**Whisper  
Prologo: Mentira.**

Siempre me han dicho que soy muy callado.

Suelen mucho decir que soy muy frío y calculador, demasiado como para que alguien se hiciera amigo mío, mucho menos para que una mujer se enamorara de mí o aún peor, que yo me enamorase de una mujer…

Me concentré en mi trabajo, revisando en la computadora los archivos de Kira, lo más mínimo, lo más inesperado, cualquier cosa…

-Hey, Ryuuzaki… -me llamó una voz femenina pero grave por tras de mí. Yo sabía quién era pero no tenía ganas de voltear a verla. –Ryuuzaki, te estoy hablando –dijo ahora un poco más molesta.

Suspiré y minimicé los archivos que revisaba girando mi silla para voltear a verla, se veía igual a siempre; cabello hasta los codos pero siempre con una trenza bajo la oreja derecha y el resto del cabello suelto, no estoy muy seguro de si era rubio oscuro o café claro, nunca he sido bueno en los colores; unas facciones afiladas, como las de una persona muy perceptiva y ojos miel que cuando te miraban…-sacudí mi cabeza- … era mi co-detective, su nombre era Hikari.

-¿Qué pasa, Hikari? –Le pregunté aparentando que me importaba- ¿Algo sobre el Kira?

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos y luego mirando al suelo, incluso me pregunté qué hallaría tan interesante ahí- No, no es sobre el Kira…

-¿De qué se trata entonces? –pregunté pero creo que ya sabía lo que quería decirme, estaba presentando los mismos síntomas que presenté yo hace unas semanas…

--

"_Hikari, tengo que decirte algo…"_

"_¿Sucede algo, Ryuuzaki?"_

"_Es que creo que…que yo…"_

_--_

Resulta muy difícil, según recuerdo. Recuerdo con claridad como cuando la miré en ese momento ya no puede continuar diciendo…lo que quería decir, menos mal que logré contenerme…

_--_

"_No te entiendo…"_

"…_no, nada, olvidalo"_

--

…para protegerla.

Ustedes no saben nada de ella, no sabe quién es ni como la conocí, no saben cómo he vivido con ella, no saben las cosas que hemos pasado, no saben las cosas que hice, las que hizo, las que _hicimos_, no saben como yo…

-C…creo que te…te q-quiero…Ryuuzaki… -me dijo, parecía muy asustada de decírmelo y sentí como el corazón me paraba en el momento.

…llegué a enamorarme de ella.

¿Acaso se siente así cuando uno está enamorado? Creo que es un sentimiento agradable, en cierto sentido aunque se siente extraño….

Quise mirarla a los ojos pero estaba mirando al suelo, estaba llena de vergüenza y yo solo me quede observándola, realmente, por una vez, no se me ocurría que decir.

¿De verdad creía que yo no la amaba? ¿O porque estaba tan asustada? No comprendía nada…

No había que ser un genio…bueno…tal vez si, reestructuro la frase, había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que en verdad yo la…quería, más que como a una compañera o una amiga ¿O sería que confundo la amistad con el amor?

-Di algo –me pidió con la cara escondida entre las manos.

La miré todavía buscando sus ojos, yo no soy una persona de palabras, no soy el tipo de persona que le respondería algo cursi, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que ella se daba cuenta, ella se daba cuenta de que yo la quería, no había necesidad de palabras.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –le pregunté sin alterar mi expresión o mi voz, no podía expresar nada.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No eres estúpido! Tu sabes lo que sigue… -me acusó ahora mirándome a los ojos con determinación. Detestaba que me mirara así. Era como si pudiera leerme a través de ello, era como estarle mostrando a alguien tu vida cada vez que miraba sus ojos.

Pero igual, si era por su bien tendría que responder…

-No, Hikari, yo no te amo –le dije sin preámbulos ni ningún cambio de expresión, una mentira abierta y directa, solo palabras que, aunque así lo quería, no podían cambiar las cosas que yo sentía por ella, no podían cambiar la manera en que la miraba…

Sabía que no era correcto quererla, sería demasiado peligroso para ella si se daba cuenta, conociéndola, le importaría un reverendo cacahuate su propia seguridad pero…muy dentro de mi quería que no creyera en las cosa que ele estaba diciendo y se diera cuenta de que yo la amaba, igual que ella me amaba a mi…

Pero todo eso estaba muy mal, si alguien se enteraba de que yo la quería…sería infinitamente peligroso para ella…  
…aún así…  
Yo quería que lo supiera, dentro de ella y que el secreto quedará entre los dos.

De repente mientras miraba mi cara se sorprendió, no sé qué fue lo que encontró en mi rostro que no había movido en esperanzas de que no leyera a través de mí pero lo que hubiera visto hizo que me dijera:

-Ah, ya veo, solo quería gastarte una broma, yo tampoco te amo –dijo sonriéndome divertida.

Lo había comprendido.

Es como decía…no se que hace pero siempre puede ver a través de mí, eso siempre me intrigó de ella pero también me fastidiaba, hoy por fin lo agradezco.

-Parece que he caído –dije inevitablemente sonriendo con complicidad.

Ella me respondió sonriéndome de la misma manera, nos quedamos mirándonos por largo rato todavía sonrientes, comunicándonos sin palabras.

"_Sabía que lo comprenderías"_

"_Obviamente, no te enamoraste de ninguna estúpida"_

"_Empezaba a dudar que así fuera"_

"_Y también lo esperabas ¿No es así?"_ Suspiré dándome cuenta de que también comprendía en que se estaba metiendo pero que, como dije, le importaba un soberano cacahuate.

_-_Veo que me tienes muy bien definido –le dije ahora si con palabras.

-Todo siempre está en tu rostro –me contesto muy feliz.

-¿Qué tiene mi rostro? –pregunté, escéptico a su respuesta.

-¿Además de ojeras?

-Habló en serio… -reprimí su broma.

-Solo era una broma, son tus ojos, si te fijas bien, siempre estamos hablando con los ojos…

-Pensé que me mostraba inexpresivo…

-Los dulces te afectan, Ryuuzaki –siguió ella bromeando- no estás tan inexpresivo como crees, en tus ojos siempre puedo ver si dices la verdad o si mientes, incluso cuando no quieres…

-Debo ser más precavido –dije, mostrándome frío como siempre, no parecía molestarle que lo hiciera porque igual se burlo de mí diciéndome:

-Sí, debes serlo -mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Esa sonrisa, era tan molesto ver a alguien que no se preocupaba por nada en ningún momento ¿Y que si los demás volvían o si alguien los estaba espiando? Si alguien sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ella…

-No te preocupes –me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones, parece que se dio cuenta…

-Como me pides que no me preocupe, tu sabes que esto no está bien…

-¿Por qué no? –me preguntó como si no lo supiera.

-Es que no está bien, Hikari, que yo te… -dije pero no puede acabar mi frase mirando a mi derecha y sintiendo la cara caliente.

Ella me miró confundida y luego divertida, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Es que quiero verte… -le dije ya más recuperado y de manera taciturna.

-Yo también –me dijo restregándose las manos, un gesto muy típico en ella.

-Pero es peligroso –dije yo, desechando la idea por completo, no podía ponerla en peligro, por más que quisiera estar con ella…

-¡Que sea algún lugar secreto! –sugirió sentándose a mi lado con diversión, eso me estremeció.

Qué extraño se veía eso en una persona como yo, no era que fuera mucha la sensación es solo que, aunque detestara admitirlo, yo era un primerizo en estas cosas, es la primera vez que me he enamorado de una mujer, no estoy muy seguro de que se tiene que hacer.

-¿Se te ocurre algún lugar? –me preguntó escrutando mi cara, parecía saber que estaba nervioso pero…

Sonreí.

…con ella todo era más fácil.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Les está agradando? Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión acerca de ello, aceptó críticas, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones o que se pasen solo a decirme cualquier cosa ¡Son bienvenidos!

**Siguiente capítulo: Egoísmo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Egoísmo

¡Qué tal gente! Pues me alegra recibir respuestas positivas por parte de ustedes, no se preocupen que verán de donde ha salido Hikari y que le interesa a L de ella, ¡Qué bueno que les este cayendo bien! Es que en veces francamente me harto de los LxLight y decidí intentar algo nuevo; en cuanto a la muerte de L pues ya verán que sucede… sin más preámbulos aquí lo tienen:

-

-

-

**Whisper  
Capitulo 1: Egoísmo.**

-Fue divertido –declaró estirando los brazos con pereza, y con una gran sonrisa, de esas sinceras que yo disfrutaba de ver en su cara, no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se curvearan un poco mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-No hicimos nada muy divertido –le recordé.

Lo único que habíamos hecho había sido caminar por el parque y comprar alguna ocasional chuchería, solo hablando. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que llevamos buen tiempo haciéndolo pues el tono anaranjado del cielo me revela que esta atardeciendo ya.

-Me divierte estar contigo, amargado –me molestó al final poniéndome ese adjetivo y cruzándose de brazos en una falsa rabieta, pues luego volvió a sonreír- Gracias. –me dijo después.

-No es nada… -dije yo a pesar de no estar muy seguro de que me agradecía.

-Pero me sorprende que hayas salido del caparazón, es decir, del "cuartel". –me dijo, nuevamente burlándose de mí y el hecho de que yo siempre estuviera allí.

-No podemos estar ahí juntos, sabes que sospecho de Light, si él se enterara… -comencé pero ella no me dejo terminar, interrumpiéndome.

-Sería peligroso ¿No? –preguntó. Lo sabía y ella también entonces… ¿Por qué lo decía tan feliz?

-Si –respondí, aún intrigado.

Pero entonces me sentí extraño, estaba arrastrando a Hikari a peligros innecesarios, riesgos que ella no necesitaba ¿Qué clase de persona era yo?

-No te preocupes –me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Estoy bien, eres muy listo para Light –me aseguró luego.

…Pero no quise creerle.

¿Qué pasaría si no llego a ser más listo? No solo la he metido en cosas que ella no necesitaba sino que yo mismo me he puesto en riesgo, con la distracción de proteger a Hikari no podre pensar bien, si es así ambos…

-Deja de pensar –me pidió dándome un leve golpe en la cabeza, bueno, no fue una petición, fue más una orden- Se te va a sobrecalentar el cerebro, entre tantos dulces y ejercicio cerebral, me sorprende que sigas cuerdo…

-Tú sigues cuerda entre tanto videojuego y anime ¿Por qué yo no? –pregunté irónicamente.

Si, en veces me preguntaba porque rayos tanto videojuego y anime, ya deberían de haberla dejado tonta…sin embargo sigue tan…perceptiva. Eso me intriga.

-Porque tú eres un desvelado que no duerme –me contrarresto Hikari.

-Tú también –le lancé mi jaque mate.

-_Touché _–me dijo y rió un poco. Nuevamente mis labios esbozaron algún tipo de media sonrisa sin yo ordenarlo, su risa es extraña, pero contagiosa.

-Pero tú eres aún más extraño: siempre usando la misma ropa, sin zapatos y sentándote así…

Después de eso decidí que ya no la escucharía y miré al cielo, aún más anaranjado que la última vez que lo vi, incluso tirándole al violeta.

Hikari es muy buena cambiando de tema.

Por un momento olvidé completamente mis preocupaciones, pero no por eso pueden desaparecer. La miré, fingiendo que escuchaba lo que me decía: siempre riendo tan tontamente como ella solía hacerlo.

Si había algo que detestaba de ella, era la manera en que nunca parecía preocuparse de nada y como parecía tomárselo todo a la ligera. Remarco que parecía pero Hikari sabía bien en que estaba metida. Metí a alguien sin preocupaciones en peligro de muerte…

Si yo fuera un héroe común le diría que no estuviera conmigo porque es peligroso…  
...pero no puedo.

No puedo ser ese tipo de héroes que les importa su princesa más que todo, no soy ese tipo de hombre y es algo que jamás tendría el valor de hacer.

Separarla de mí.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Hikari había dejado de hablar, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no la escuchaba y no quiso interrumpirme; extraño en ella.

-Hikari… -pronuncié su nombre con el único propósito de hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó volteando a verme.

-¿Soy egoísta? –le pregunté.

-Mucho –me respondió mirando al frente con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué manera? –pregunté, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa cualquier persona le hubiera andado con rodeos o preguntado a que viene la pregunta, pero pensándolo bien…  
…ella no era cualquier persona.

-De dos –respondió mostrándome 2 dedos –en primera: se te ocurre ponerme en un peligro de muerte así nada más. –le miré con escepticismo pero yo sabía que hablaba con la verdad- Deberías de dejar de actuar conforme a tu propio bienestar y actuar conforme al mío. Como cualquier héroe. –me respondió esto último riendo, ella sabía que yo no era ningún héroe pero igual me recordaba que igual debía serlo.

-Tienes razón –le concedí, había sido yo quien había pensado primero en ello pero me intrigaba de que otra manera estaba siendo yo egoísta…

-En segunda –me anunció –también estas siendo egoísta al pensar solo en mi bienestar y no en el tuyo –dijo esto mirando a su derecha.

Hice gesto de levantar una inexistente ceja y le pregunté:

-¿No acabas de decirme lo contario?

-No, lo que dije fue que _actuabas_ no que _pensabas_. Estas constantemente pensando en mi bienestar pero igual actúas conforme el tuyo.

¿Cómo sabía?... ¿Era acaso muy obvio? No dejé que mi desconcierto saliera a luz pública y para cubrirlo tan solo guardé silencio.

-Eso aclarado, proseguiré. Tan solo piensas en mi bienestar físico y no en mis sentimientos.

No entendía muy bien aquello de las mujeres y sus sentimientos, para mí era un tanto confuso y ella no solía usar mucho esa palabra o no con seriedad al menos. Seguí escuchando.

-Si me separarás de ti por mi bienestar físico… -continuó –estarías destruyendo mi bienestar emocional…

Reflexioné.

-En otras palabras cualquier opción que escoja es egoísta de alguna manera… -concluí.

-Exacto –me respondió sonriendo. Quizá no me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por esa delatadora sonrisa que yo respondí con un bufido.

-Ya veo tu plan, Hikari. Que egoísta. –le dije ahora yo.

-Supongo que era inútil esperar que no te dieras cuenta, señor hombre-más-listo-del-mundo.

-Quieres hacerme tomar la decisión de tu propio egoísmo –dije zanjando su humor, o quería que luego me desviara del tema como en otras ocasiones, quería decir esto de frente.

-Alégrate, soy aún más egoísta que tú por pedirte que decidas algo imposible que yo debería de estar decidiendo…

-Eso es porque las decisiones toman otro rumbo egoísta de tu lado –concluí nuevamente pero esta vez disponiéndome a explicar el porqué de mi conclusión –Si te quedas haces que yo me preocupe y nos pones a ambos en peligro. Si te vas, ambos quedaremos muy decaídos y desconcentrados, es lo mismo; pero yo no puedo tomar tu decisión.

-Solo ayúdame, L –me pidió.

Me había llamado L a pesar de que estaba mal hacerlo porque alguien podría conocer mi identidad pero… ella sabía donde decirlo. Solo a ella le concedería decirme "L" sin ningún Ryuuzaki o Ryuuga.

-¿Quisieras que me quedara? –me preguntó mirando hacia arriba para verme a los ojos.

-Si –respondí con sinceridad.

-¿A pesar del Kira?, ¿De Light?

-Si –volví a responder muy escueto.

-¿Lo haces por egoísmo propio o por mi bienestar emocional?

-Egoísmo.

-¿Qué harías si me fuera? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé –confesé.

--

Y hasta aquí llegó por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡Dejen sus reviews! Me encantará ver sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, adviertan de algún fallo que divisen por ahí, recuerden que me ayudan a mejorar ;)

Próximo capítulo:  
**Capítulo 2: La luna y el bote.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La luna y el bote

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues muchas gracias por sus demás alentadores reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo .  
Que bueno que les este cayendo bien Hikari porque esa es la intención jaja XD, bueno, no te preocupes **Mond** que Light aparecerá ya en el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más preámbulos:

-

-

-

**Whisper:  
Capítulo 2: La luna y el bote.**

Yo había respondido todas sus preguntas con sinceridad y rapidez, tan escueto como podía, no era mi estilo ser tan propio pero no podía mentirle a la única persona de la cual me ha importado su destino…

-¿Alguna suposición? –me preguntó ahora con escepticismo y levantando una ceja, como si no creyera que yo no sabría qué hacer si ella se fuera.

-No funcionaría… -respondí, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente y la escasez de mi respuesta ameritaba más información así que continué –Mi mente no funcionaría con la misma lógica… todo se volvería diferente… y… -me sonrojé al pensar en esa parte -…no tendría sentido sin ti.

Ella abrió sus ojos y volteó a su derecha, creo que escondía el mismo tipo de sonrojo que había en mi cara y me dijo:

-Cursi…

-Es la verdad… -dije yo algo contrariado de que despreciará el hecho de que yo estaba tratando de expresarme.

-¿Porqué nada tendría sentido? –Me preguntó después como para zanjar el tema -¿Qué lo haría diferente? –me preguntó ahora mirándome de frente con sus grandes ojos.

-Sería como… -me detuve a pensar las palabras –Sería como si hubiera estado viviendo toda mi vida en un cuarto oscuro, no me molestaba pues no conocía nada mejor y vivía bien así pero luego una luz titiló en el fondo, adivina…

-Era yo –me afirmó, no preguntó, sonriendo.

-Si –dije sonriendo ante sus capacidades de deducción –conforme te conocía esa luz crecía hasta que iluminó toda la habitación, al fin conocía algo mejor… y estaba feliz –admití luego con una leve sonrisa –en esa habitación tan solo había habido estrellas; meras metas o ideales pero la luna se había vuelto el centro de todo, la luna siempre sería la luz más brillante…

Me detuve ante la ironía, Hikari significaba "luz" en japonés y vi que ella me sonreía levantando la ceja como burlándose de la misma ironía que yo, sonreí y continué:

-Pero si, repentinamente, me arrebataran mi luna todo volvería a ser como antes… -dije quitando la sonrisa de mi cara –Cualquiera diría: "¿Porqué no vivir como antes?". Pero es imposible –dije dándome cuenta de ciertas cosas mientras lo narraba, realmente sería imposible… pero procedía a explicar -Antes vivía bien porque no conocía nada mejor, entonces, el brillo de la luna habría ya desacostumbrado mis ojos a la oscuridad y ya no podría ver nada; estaría tan cegado que no sabría si es de día o de noche. –Comencé a exasperarme mientras realmente pensaba en la posibilidad de ya no tenerla conmigo y algo de sentimiento empezó entrar en mí -¿Cómo sabré si es de noche o de día? ¿Y si ya no puedo ver a mí alrededor y no veo porque sendero caminar? ¿Si me negara a que mis ojos se volvieran a acostumbrar a la oscuridad? ¿Si me aferrara a las estrellas para poder ver algo? ¿Y si…sin la luna yo…ya no fuera yo?

Dije al final dándome tiempo para respirar y para asimilar lo que había dicho, abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome de todo lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso yo la amaba tanto como decía? To no había pretendido soltar tanta palabrería, ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de cómo sucedió…

-De donde… -comenzó a decir Hikari así que volteé a verla -¿De dónde sacaste esas tonterías? –me preguntó cómo sin creerse que todo eso lo hubiera inventado yo… No, era más como si no se creyera que eso fue inventado _para ella_.

-No son tonterías –dije recobrando mi tono taciturno, sacándome aquel mal sentimiento –Te estoy diciendo lo que siento, no me parece muy amable que lo llames "tonterías"…

-Perdóname, tienes razón –se disculpó –Entonces… ¿Soy tu luna?

-Algo así… -dije algo retraído.

-Pues yo siempre te vi como…un bote… -dijo más para sí que para mí. –Que metáforas tan representativas y extrañas –dijo riéndose de nuestras representaciones.

-¿Y porque soy yo un bote? –pregunté algo escéptico, la verdad es que sonaba muy tonto.

-Va a sonar tonto si te lo digo –resonó mis pensamientos.

-No puede ser más tonto que lo mío –le animé.

-Claro que sí –me afirmó ella luego –También puede ser mucho más cursi. Soy mujer, deberías esperar algo así de mí…

-Pero no eres como todas… -le dije y pensó un momento.

-De acurdo –me dijo sonriendo –solo porque algo lindo ha sido proferido de la boca del omnipotente L –me dijo en tono burlón, yo permanecí quieto y ella suspiró –Mira, eres el bote porque, metafóricamente, es como si yo viviera en una isla, muy bonita, yo vivía muy feliz, es decir, mi familia está completa y unida, el lugar perfecto para nacer, fue lindo los primeros años pero pronto ya había explorado todos los rincones y no había nada nuevo…Luego comencé a tener amigos, cada amigo agrandaba o cambiaba mi isla, me hacía feliz ir y explorar los lugares nuevos pero eventualmente los visité todos…no pienses mal, todo era lindo y divertido pero siempre era la misma diversión, nada nuevo, todo monótono...  
"Y luego te conocí a ti…"  
"Me sorprendió que no era tan fácil conocerte como a los demás, no había todavía agrandado mi isla y en busca de algún cambio en esta me fui a investigar por la costa ¿Qué encontré? Un bote –me dijo sonriendo –pensé en las posibilidades, si lograba salir de ahí y llegaría a un lugar nuevo con nuevos modos de diversión y nuevos paisajes…"  
"Me arriesgué y subí en el bote y busqué un lugar nuevo, y lo encontré."  
"Era un lugar diferente, era lo que yo buscaba y cada que me iba de un lugar, es decir, que conocía algo de ti, siempre había algo nuevo esperándome para que yo fuera y lo explorará…"

Paro su relató y me miró.

-L, tu eres el bote –me dijo –eres alguien diferente, no eres una persona convencional que fácilmente se moldea a mi isla, eres alguien aparte que me inspira a ser más de lo que soy…

Guardé silencio, atónito ante su relato ¿Eso era lo que yo significaba para ella…?

-Lo sé, muy cursi –me dijo riendo.

-Bastante –reafirmé y comencé a haciéndole una pregunta -¿Qué pasaría si ya no tuvieras bote?

-Me estancaría, no había motivaciones, como el fin del camino…

-¿Y te podrías acostumbrar a estar sin el bote? –pregunté siguiendo con esas metáforas en lugar de preguntarle directamente "¿Te podrías acostumbrar a estar sin mi?" Creo que somos más abiertos así.

-Ese es el problemas, no quiero acostumbrarme a nada ni que las costumbres me aten.

-Qué manera tan extraña de pensar –dije llevándome el pulgar a la boca, intrigado.

-Me extraña la tuya también, panda –me dijo.

-¿Qué no era bote? –pregunté.

-También eres panda, eres un glotón a blanco y negro…

-Que graciosa –dije sarcásticamente aunque me resultó extraño decirlo, el sarcasmo no era mi estilo ni reírme de las cosas ¿Qué tenía ella que me hacía cambiar así...? ¿Ser más feliz?

-L –me dijo súbitamente en tono más bajo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Paramos de caminar y me volteé a verla, estaba cabizbaja cuando me dijo.

-No me quiero ir, no quiero quedarme estancada en ese aburrido modo de vida… -dijo y lentamente me abrazó, apoyando su cara en mi pecho.

Me enderecé a penas al tacto de ella y un leve color surgió en mis mejillas, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer pero sentía una necesidad de abrazar a ese frágil cuerpo que me abrazaba a mí.

-Tampoco… -me costó decirlo porque no suelo ser tan propio así que lentamente la abracé igual que como ella lo hacía a mí, eso me dio más confianza para decirle:- No, tampoco quiero que te vayas…

-¿Enserio? –me preguntó todavía pegada a mi pecho, podía sentir su aliento en mí y le dije:

-En serio… -llevé una de mis manos a su largo cabello y comencé a acariciarlo, no sabía muy bien que hacía, jamás había hecho algo así pero en estos momentos era como una necesidad…  
…justo entonces otra necesidad creció en mí.

-Hikari… -le llamé.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó.

-¿Te puedo besar? –le pregunté separándome de ella para preguntárselo de frente, no huiría de su inquisidora mirada que fue lo primero que me lanzó en cuanto estuve frente a frente con ella pero luego me preguntó con color en las mejillas:

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?–Se notaba que esa pregunta la había puesto un poco nerviosa, como si nadie jamás se lo hubiera preguntado.

-Me gusta hacerlo –le respondí, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero me empezaba a gustar.

-¿Porqué? –me preguntó bajándosele ya el color.

-Así consigo que te rías o al menos te logró sacar un sonrojo… -es solo que me encantaba verla así, riendo porque era feliz o colorada porque así podía ver ese otro lado que siempre escondía; siempre parecía tan confiada pero en el interior no lo era tanto.

-No me tienes que preguntar… -me dijo bajando la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado.

Yo ya no podía esperar.

-Hikari… -la llamé y ella volteó, yo la tomé de los hombros y firmemente la besé.

Como yo había ya cerrado mis ojos no pude ver su expresión pero estoy casi seguro de que estaba sorprendida, sonreí mientras todavía la besaba, no lo sé, pero me hacía feliz besarla y sentí como ella sonreía también, descruzaba sus brazos y los ponía en mi espalda.

Realmente era la primera vez que besaba a Hikari, pero no estaba nervioso, con esto, solo parecía que todo caía en su lugar…

Solté los hombros de Hikari y la abracé muy fuerte contra mí, jamás quería que se fuera…

Esto era tonto, muy tonto; dos personas tan diferentes…, va en contra de de la lógica que yo esté tan enamorado de ella; nada de esto tiene ningún sentido.

Hikari de repente me tomó por los hombros y me separó de ella, respirando agitadamente, sentí un poco de decepción porque yo lo estaba disfrutando pero luego se me vino una idea a la cabeza ¿Me habría propasado?

-¿Fui demasiado lejos? –manifesté en palabras.

-No…está bien… -me dijo entre respiros –solo…se me fue el aire.

-Que pulmones tan débiles -le reproché entonces.

-Más bien que sorpresivo, me tomaste desprevenida y sin aire –se quejó.

-Lo siento –me disculpé, no parecía muy sincero en ese tono monótono que yo siempre usaba pero yo sabía que ella me comprendía.

-Está bien –dijo y se rió, ya más recuperada.

-Hikari… -le llamé nuevamente.

-¿Qué? –repetimos nuestro dialogo.

-¿Te puedo besar otra vez? –le pregunté.

-¿Tanto te gustó? –me preguntó riendo.

-Si… -confesé.

-Te dije que no me lo pidieras –me dijo ahora riendo.

-Si no te lo pido te enojas porque te dejo sin aire…

-¡Es que tampoco seas tan sorpresivo! Un día de estos me voy a desmayar por falta de aire y todo va a ser tu culpa…

-Si te desmayas significa que te gusto mucho –me aventuré a bromear con ella.

-Si te desmayas significa que te pateé el trasero por decir tonterías –me amenazó luego, bromeando, era la única persona que me trataba con tanta familiaridad ¿Por qué era así conmigo?

-Hey, L –me llamó ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me puedes besar? –me preguntó ella volteándome el juego.

-¿Tanto te gustó? –le seguí el juego.

-Si… -me confesó sonriendo.

Yo sonreí de igual manera y le tomé por la barbilla.

-Agarra aire, esto va a durar –le advertí.

-_Baka…_

-

-

-

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, mil gracias: **Mond, lains, ****Krencita-seijun****, ****Suigin Walker y ****Amayakuu** por sus fantásticos reviews que me han impulsadoa a avanzar, yo pensé que la historia quedaría toda abandonada porque todos prefieren a a L-kun con Light-kun TT-TT pero qué bueno que les ha gustado, no se preocupen, continuaré pronto.

P.D.: No se si el capitulo ha quedado muy largo o si ese es el largo que prefieren...apreciaría que me dijeran si este largo les parece conveniente o si preferirían más o menos ¡Me ayudaría a mejorar! ¡Muchas gracias!

**Próximo capítulo:  
Capitulo 3: Debilidades.**


End file.
